Break Up
by hott4wwe
Summary: Derek and Stiles have fought and broken up so many times since they've been together but this time it might be for good. What happened and will the two be able to find eachother again.


Derek slammed Stiles against the wall of their house and started attacking his lips. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and carried him to the bedroom; dropping him on the bed they stripped themselves of their clothes. Derek climbed on top of Stiles and he grabbed his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Without even a warning Derek plunged inside of Stiles. Making him cry out and bite down hard on Derek's lip.

"Ow!" Derek said pulling back.

"Oh shut up." Stiles said pulling him into another kiss. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist begging for more. His nails digging into his back as Derek pounded into him.

Derek moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He leant down and kissed Stiles again. Using his tongue to force his way into his mouth. Looking down he watched as Stiles came on his stomach. He felt Stiles tighten around him and he closed his eyes. His entire body shook as he came inside of Stiles. Pulling out he dropped down next him.

"I still hate you." Stiles said once he caught his breath.

Derek chuckled "Sure you do."

Less than 24 hours later they go into a fight and broke up, it wasn't the first time. They have been together for two and a half years and have broken up more than 30 times. Their latest break up was because of Derek's nonstop flirting with every guy he sees. Now Derek would never cheat on Stiles because he loved him too much to ever do that to him but to him, jealous Stiles was the hottest thing ever.

Around ten that night Stiles found himself wrapped up in Derek's arms protectively. He was drifting in and out of sleep when he heard Derek call his name. "Huh?" He said looking up at him.

Derek looked down at Stiles and rubbed the side of his face. "You know that I love you right?"

Stiles nodded "I know and I love you too."

**OOO**

They spent the next few days inside. Mostly in bed in each other's arms. They were like two teenagers who couldn't stop fighting but couldn't stay away from each other. Today they were chasing each other around the house in just their boxers, just enjoying each other's company.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and held him tight to keep him from moving. "Got you." He turned Stiles to face him and pushed him back against the wall. Raising Stiles arms above his head he started kissing down his neck. "God you're so sexy." He whispered in Stiles ear. He used one hand and slipped it into Stiles boxers, caressing him. He smiled when he felt how hard Stiles was beneath his hand. He started kissing down Stiles body, pulling his boxers down as well. Grabbing Stiles cock in his hand he slipped the head into his mouth. Stiles hand gripped the back of his head, pushing him further down, which he gladly enjoyed.

Stiles was getting weak in the knees as Derek sucked him off, using his tongue to work wonders for Stiles. He released Derek's head when he felt he was close but Derek didn't move nor did he stop. He drank down every inch of Stiles until he was dry. Pulling off with a pop he watched as Stiles slid down the wall onto the floor. They engaged in a few sloppy kisses until Stiles pulled away and rested against the wall. "Hey can I ask you something?" Derek nodded "Why do you think we always fight?"

Derek shrugged "I don't know but all I do know is that you are my life."

Stiles smiled "Shut up."

Derek chuckled and stood up. "Come on let's go out."

Stiles got up as well. "No, because every times we go out we fight and eventually break up. I don't want to break up again Derek."

"We won't." Derek assured him. "I promise."

**OOO**

**KINGS CLUB**

Stiles and Derek was dancing on the dance floor. They have been out for almost three hours and it was all going good for Stiles until Derek went to get them some drinks. When he realized Derek was gone longer than he should he went looking for him. He found Derek at the bar locking lips with another man and his whole world crumbled, he left.

Derek pushed the guy off of him and before he knew what he was doing he hit him in the face. After searching the club for Stiles and not finding him he walked outside and called him.

Stiles was sitting in the back of the cab when his phone rang. Seeing it was Derek he answered it. "Hello?"

Just by hearing the way he said hello Derek knew something was wrong. "Stiles it's not what you think. That guy kissed me not the other way around."

Stiles sighed "I can't do this anymore. It shouldn't be this hard to be with you Derek."

"Stiles I'm sorry." Derek said getting into his car. "Can we please talk about it?"

"I'm done talking." Stiles said. "Maybe we're just not meant to be. It's over Derek and this time for good."

Before Derek could say anything back the line went dead. He threw the phone in the back and drove home, Stiles wasn't there.

**OOO**

Two months have passed since Derek and seen or spoken to Stiles. Stiles friend Scott came by the day after everything happened but only to get Stiles things so Derek was now alone. No matter how much he tried Stiles refused to talk to him. They have broken up before so Derek wasn't worried at first but two months later he was beginning to think that it was really over. This was the longest time they've been apart from each other since they got together.

**A few days later**

Derek was in his bed watching TV when he heard the front door open and close. He jumped up and ran to the living room. When he got there Stiles was standing there staring at him. "Stiles?"

"Hey Derek." Stiles said. "I'm sorry to show up like this but I just needed to see you. Being away from you has affected me more than I thought it would."

Derek walked up to Stiles and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for everything Stiles."

Stiles hugged him back. "I overreacted and I'm sorry too."

"Stiles I missed you so much and I promise you that I will never flirt with anyone again. You are everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Derek pulled back. "Please take be me back. I swear I'll never hurt you again. I love you so much."

"Derek stop talking." Stiles said smiling. "I can't live without you Derek."

Derek leant forward and kissed Stiles. By feeling Stiles lips against his own. Finally pulling back he rested his head against Stiles. "You know we kind of missed our anniversary."

Stiles shrugged "that's okay we have plenty of time to make up for it. Besides I have everything I need right here."

**Bedroom**

Derek and Stiles were tangled up in each other's arms. Their moans from making love filled the room and it went on for hours.

**Later that night **

Stiles was sitting on top of Derek kissing every part of his face, repeating I love you.

"I love you more." Derek said grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him slowly.

"No you don't." Stiles said.

They went back and forth until coming to a conclusion that they both loved each other equally.

**The next morning**

Stiles woke up to find Derek staring at him smiling. "Morning"

Derek kissed him on the nose. "Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Great." Stiles said.

Derek rubbed Stiles cheek. "I love you."

Stiles smiled. "You don't have to keep saying it but I love you too."

Derek moved closer to Stiles and wrapped his arm around his waist. "I'm so lucky I have you."

"Me too." Stiles said.

Not long later they ended up breaking up again. **(JUST KIDDING)** The two of them went to live a long and happy life together.

**A/N Well tell me your thoughts and thanks for reading.**


End file.
